Creo que me enamore
by Dani001
Summary: Unas chicas nuevas en el instituto William McKinley y con eso el amor de Rachel por una de ellas (G!p Rachel)


**Bueno aqui les dejo un ONE-SHOT de Faberry espero les guste y siento la falta de ortografia ya que es la primera vez que publico algo, eso es todo espero les guste.**

/

Era primer día de clases en el instituto William McKinley los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar unos muy elegantes pero otros no tanto como una chica de pelo marron y baja de altura, la chica se llama Rachel Barbra Berry la marginada el instituto la morena estaba vestida con unos jeans rotos en las rodillas una camisa color negra y blanco de botones y unos converse de color negro, Rachel no era para nada popular ya como tenia dos padre todo el instituto se burlaba de ella pero no todos ya Rachel tenia a dos amigos sus nombres eran Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

- Hola Chicos- saludo Rachel a sus dos amigos que estaban recostados de los casilleros

- Hola Rach- dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Como te fue en el verano?- le pregunto Blaine a la morena

- Todo bien fui a ver a mis abuelos- explico con una sonrisa, los chicos escucharon unos gritos y se giraron a ver que pasaba y vieron a tres chicas, dos rubias altas y la otra morena- ¿Quienes son esas chicas?- pregunto Rachel a sus dos amigos

- No tengo ni la menor idea - respondió Kurt mirando a las chicas que estaban vestidas a la moda y se notaba que eran muy caras.

- Creo que son nuevas chicos- dijo Blaine un poco bajo ya que las chicas estaban pasando cerca de ellos, la rubia del medio que era la mas alta miro hacia los chicos y se encontro con unos ojos marrones y sintio un escalorfrio por el cuerpo.

- Chicos creo que me enamore- susurro Rachel mirando el tracero de la rubia, Kurt lo noto y le dio en la cabeza- ayyy...¿porque me pegas idiota?- pregunto sobandose donde le dio Kurt

- Chica tienes a Berrycito bien listo- señalo a la entrepierna de la chica- creo que mejor vas al baño y te encargas de eso- le dijo de forma burlona a la morena

- Claro- dijo y partio hacia el baño.

/

Las chicas todo el instituto vio eran las chicas Fabray-Lopez ya que Judy Fabray se caso con Mario Lopez y este tenia una hija de la misma edad que Quinn y Brittany, ellos se mudaron desde Los Angeles las chicas se llaman Lucy Quinn Fabray-Lopez, Brittany Fabray-Lopez y por ultimo Santana Fabray-Lopez, las tres chicas son gays Santana es novia de Brittany ya que ellas no son hermanas de sangre y por ultimo esta Quinn que no tiene pareja.

- Chicas creo que este es mi salon- dijo Quinn a las chicas enfrente de la puerta

- Bien nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo- dijo Santana que tomo la mano de Britt y partio para sus salones de clases, la rubia suspiro y abrio la puerta y todo fue silencio

- Usted debe ser la -Lopez- dijo el maestro

- Si, soy yo profesor- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa miro a los chicos del salon y de nuevo vio esa mirada color marron, cambio la cara un poco roja por la mirada de la chica

- Bien valla y tome asiento junto a la - dijo el maestro

- Quera decir a lado de la rara- se burlo un chico alto con sonrisa de idiota, Quinn lo miro mal y tomo asiento al lado de Rachel

- Hola- saludo Quinn nerviosa a la chica del lado

- Hola...soy Rachel- se presento la morena a la rubia

- Soy, Quinn- Quinn le dio la mano a Rachel y ésta la apreto un poco, las chicas pasaron casi toda la hora hablando cuando sonó el timbre salieron juntas- bien Quinn nos vemos- dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia

- Claro nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo- dijo Quinn y le dio un beso en la mejila cerca de los labios, la morena se puso roja y Quinn se fue con una sonrisa en la cara- me gustas Rachel Berry- penso feliz la chica

/

Paso el tiempo y con eso la relacion de las chicas estaba fuerte a los dos meses de conocerse se hisieron novias la rubia estaba feliz con su bebe como le decia a Rachel, ya tenian cuatro meses de novias y con eso las hormonas cada vez que estan solas Rachel se le ponia pene erecto casi la mayoria del tiempo, por eso planearon su primera vez juntas Rachel toco la puerta de la casa de Quinn y ésta abrio la puerta.

- Hola Rachel- dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel que estaba vestida con unos jeans color negro y una camisa color roja de botones y unos tenis del mismo color de la camisa

- Es...est...a...estas muy bonita- por fin pudo hablar ya que Quinn tenia un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y con un escote entre los pechos- toma son para ti- le entrego unas flores color rojas

- Gracias amor estan hermosas- Quinn tomo las flores y las dos entraron a la casa y Rachel se puso un poco nerviosa- voy y dejo esto en agua y subimos a mi cuarto- le dijo la rubia con un tono super sexy a Rachel

- Bien aqui te espero- dijo Rachel que acomodo a su amiguito entre los jeans, Quinn volvio a los minutos y subieron al cuarto de la rubia

- Bien para lo que vinimos- dijo Quinn y jalo a Rachel de la camisa y la pego a su cuerpo y la beso fue un beso muy pasional, la temperatura comenzó a subir en el cuarto Quinn envolvió los brazos en su cuello y le paso las rodillas por detrás de la cintura de Rachel y ésta la guio hasta la cama donde la recosto suavemente y se puso encima de la rubia- mmm...amor- gimió la rubia cuando Rachel se puso entre las piernas de ella

- Te amo princesa- susurro Rachel y le quito el vestido a la rubia y se quito su ropa también y la ropa interior de ambas- ¿estas segura amor?- le pregunto seria a su novia

- Mas que lista bebe- respondió la rubia

- ¿Tomastes la pastilla?- le pregunto

- Si...si..amor la tome haci que asme el amor ya- le pidio

Rachel la miro mientras le abría las piernas y se colocaba en el centro. Poco a poco deliberadamente, levanto sus piernas y las apoyo sobre sus hombros. La rubia la estaba esperando, esperando a que hiciera un movimiento. Su pene en la entrada húmeda de su cuerpo la tentaba para aumentar su deseo por Rachel, la morena aspiro su aroma y luego lentamente empujo hacia adelante, hundiéndose en ella el pene de Rahel toco el himen de Quinn y la rubia se puso nerviosa

- ¿Amor quieres que pare?-pregunto nerviosa a su novia

- NO...amor no pares- susurro la rubia, Rachel tomo la viginidad de su novia sintió sus tensos músculos alrededor de su pene cerrándose sobre él.

- Amor ¡más! – rogo la rubia a su novia, Rachel empujo de nuevo dentro de ella, más profundo que antes. Y otra vez. Sus cuerpos chocaron, fuerte y profundo. Su miembro tomo su propia voluntad, sumergiéndose en la rubia y saliéndose, en un ritmo que ella sabía que la pondría al borde. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de control de sí mismo, para disminuir su velocidad, para que durara.

- Mm tan húmeda amor- susurro Rachel

- Te amo amor-Rachel bajo las piernas y al instante Quinn envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y tiro de ella más cerca- mmm- Quinn se movió para quedar acostada en la cama a horcajadas sobre el pene de Rachel- Amor ya casi...- gimió Quinn

- Yo también princesa estoy cerca- gimió Rachel, Quinn no podía soportarlo más, deslizándose sobre su erección, tomo el resto de Rachel y antes de que se diera cuenta, rodo nuevamente sin separarse, liberando todo el poder que había estado conteniendo. Se aferró a sus hombros y espalda, hundiendo los dientes en los tendones del cuello de Rachel mientras se impulsaba tan duro y profundo que quiso gritar de placer, Rachel encontró su boca y la beso como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, como si estuviera intentando poseer su alma. Presionando la pelvis contra su clítoris, sumergió el pene en su interior, no podía pensar y casi ni respirar. La única cosa que podía hacer era dirigirse hacia el clímax más explosivo de su vida.

Rachel continuo penetrándola, ahora más lentamente, Quinn no podía esperar otro segundo más a que se le uniera. Sus músculos se contrajeron firmemente a su alrededor un momento antes de que gimiera su nombre, sintiéndole temblar y estallar en su ajustado canal luego la siguio Rachel que deposito todo su semen dentro de la rubia.

- Te amo amor- susurro Quinn a su novia

- Te amo también- le dijo Rachel y salio del interior de Quinn y las dos gimieron de placer- vamos a dormir- susurro Rachel tomo una manta la puso sobre sus cuerpos y se quedaron dormidas a los minutos.

/

**Dos meses despues**

Rachel estaba sentada en el suelo del baño del instituto esperando a su novia que saliera ya que ella estaba en un cubiculo y no quiso que Rachel entrara con ella, pasaron los minutos y salio Quinn llorando Rachel al verla haci se paro rapido y la tomo entre sus abrazos

- ¿Amor que paso?- le pregunto nerviosa a la rubia

- Bebe estoy esperando un bebe- le dijo y comenzó a llorar, Rachel se quedo como piedra abrazando a su novia

- Todo va a estar bien amor lo prometo mi vida- susurro a su novia, se quedaron una hora en el baño hasta que Quinn se calmo

/

**Dos años despues en la cuidad de New York**

-Ven aqui Dianna Fabray-Berry- grito una mujer rubia a una niña de dos años de edad que iva corriendo en su patio- Dianna no corras- grito de nuevo, y en se momento llega una mujer morena con pelo marron y de baja estatura y puso una grande sonrisa cuando vio a su hija corriendo uyendo de su madre

- Hola- saludo Rachel a sus dos chicas favoritas y madre e hija se giraron

- MAMI-grito la niña y corrio a los brazos de su madre, Quinn estaba caminando a paso lento pero con una sonrisa en la cara

- Amor- dijo la rubia a su esposa y le dio un beso en la boca- ¿como te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunto

- Hasta ahora bien- respondió Rachel

- Bien, Dianna ve a lavarte las manos que vamos a comer- le dijo a su hija y esta se bajo de los brazos de su madre y entro a la casa- ahora dame mi beso- susurro Quinn cerca de la boca de su esposa, Rachel la tomo de la cintura y la beso con amor y ternura estuvieron unos minutos hasi hasta que la falta de aire se iso presente

- Y como esta mi otra chica-dijo y puso una mano en el vientre de su esposa que estaba un poco abultado

- Pues tu chica esta muy bien- dijo Quinn a Rachel y puso su mano también sobre su vientre

- Te amo princesa y a nuestra familia- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

- Yo también te amo y a nuestra familia- le dijo Quinn y las dos tomadas de las manos entraron a su casa- eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar-penso Quinn mirando a Rachel que estaba jugando con su hija en la mesa del comedor.

**/**

**Bueno eso fue todo espero que es alla gustado saludos a todos.**


End file.
